


Silver Stream

by Soulessheart1265



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rwby Whiterose bumblebee OC Beacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulessheart1265/pseuds/Soulessheart1265
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is 100% AU. Ruby, a Siberian tundra wolf Faunus falls in love with the heiress to the Schnee dust company just like in every fan fic. Darkness leads over the group though as a new contender comes to the fore front. This new player is so strong even cinder fears him. How will the RWBY girls survive and safely cultivate relationships? Find out in this fic.





	1. The start of... something.

**POV:Ruby Rose.**

 

        _“Business as usual I suppose”_ watching the girl in front of me run the track. _“Why do I like her so much?”_ I ask myself.

       Hello, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. The girl I am referring to is my partner, Weiss. She recently took up track as a pastime but I'll always be faster than her. I am not trying to brag it's. Right now she is training for the big meet. She has gotten faster. When she first started she had a lap time of 45 sec’s. Which with the size of our track is really slow. But now she has the second highest time in all of the school. 20 sec’s.

       Now if I didn't have the fastest time in all of the school I would help her take first. The reason she can't beat my time is simply because of my semblance… I like to call it flash point step. Basically I run with a super speed most people can't accomplish in a car. That is why I'm not on the team. It's unfair. “Come on Weiss only two more laps!” I call to her.

       As if I didn't have enough to look at she shoots me a weird smile. “Come run with me Ruby.” She says. “Bet I'll win.” She looks at me. It gives me a moment to look at the outfit she is wearing. She has a pair of running shorts that stop just above the knee that are a deep black that make her porcelain skin stand out, and a white v-neck tee shirt that shows none of her chest, much to my disappointment. Her hair is usually in one single side ponytail but today, just like any day she runs, it is in a bun on top of her head.

       Something that should be said is that from about day one that I met Weiss I have had a major crush on her. And I mean MAJOR crush on her. And the only time that I was gonna ask her if she liked me the same way, my irritating sister Yang bust up my confidence by telling me that she thinks Weiss might be into Neptune. What's really funny is that even though his name is Neptune the weirdo is AFRAID of water.

       “Ruby… Ruuuubyyy… RUBY!” Weiss shouts in my ear. I look up at her. Are you gonna run with me or not you dolt?” She asks.

       “Yeah I'm coming” I stand up and brush my backside off. I'm not exactly in running material but, why not? If it'll humor Weiss than what harm can it have? By not in running material I mean that I'm in jeans and a black crew neck shirt with a dog's face on it. Above the face is the word Zwei. That's my dog's name and picture. “But let's set this straight right now. I'm not running faster than you this time.”

       “But why not?” Weiss asks, kind of deflated sounding. She likes to see me run and often wants me to use my semblance. “You know that is what I like most about you being here with me.” She begins to put on her pouting face. She knows I can't usually resist her pout. But today I am extra tired.

       “Weiss, not to be rude but I am extra tired today so just let me enjoy a slight run with you. I don't have it in me to burst today.” (Burst is what I call my semblance). I look at her and the moment she opens her mouth to argue I give her one of my rarely used serious looks. She looks down, defeated.

        “Ok you win let's go.” Weiss says. Shrugging it off she starts to walk towards the track. I'm following close behind when she suddenly stops, turns abruptly around and throws her arms around me. “Thank you so much Ruby.” She says still not letting go of me.

       “For what Weiss?” I ask her hill I'm slowly starting to blush thanks to still continuing embrace. I grab at her shoulders and push her out and hold her at arm's length. “What reason could you possibly have to thank me for?”

       She looks at me and starts to blush. “For being my number one best friend. I hope we can be friends for a long time. Even though you usually are an annoying, hyperactive, childish dolt that is also a kind, caring, and compassionate leader and friend. And I… Well… I'm glad that I met you Ruby ‘crater face’ Rose.”

       What she says leaves me dumbstruck yet awestruck all at the same time. I don't know wether to kiss her or start to cry as I slowly realize that I just had the hardest friend-zoning ever. “You know Weiss I've changed my mind, I'll burst for you.”

       “Really? You will? Thank you so much Ruby. You have no idea how much this means to me.” She begins to smile so bright that I can't help but smile despite my completely crushed heart. “I'll sit here so I can watch.” That's when she takes out her scroll.

       “So can I go now or are you gonna video tape this.” I ask. When she holds up her scroll in answer I sigh. _“Damn I hate it when she does it this way. If she wanted to record me bursting I wouldn't have done it.”_ “Got your camera ready?” I ask.

“Not yet!” She shouts to me. And looks down at her scroll.

       “Well hurry up dammit. I'm tired.” That's when she holds up her scroll.

       “Ready?” I ask. She nods. I take a simple runner's stance and look down at the track ahead of me. I feel the all too familiar tingling in my legs as I get ready to run. The only side affect of my semblance is that it leaves a trail of rose petals wherever I run. And my legs hurt like hell. That's when I feel the wind rush by. The reason I hold the record at school still I cause even though I just ran two laps it's only been 7 sec’s. I turn to look at Weiss. “You satisfied?” I ask in minor annoyance.

       She's still has her jaw dropped. But she closes it and shakes her head. “Wow, Ruby that was awesome! Do one more lap. Please.” She asks sounding amazed.

       I don't exactly want to. “Weiss, I'm sorry but no. My legs hurt like hell, I can't run in this get up, and frankly I'm tired of the shit of today and need to sleep. But,” I burst to where I'm in front of her. “If you want you can experience it firsthand. All you have to do is climb on my back. We'll be back at the dorm in seconds.” That's when I begin to blush.

       “Are you sure? I mean, can you even do that? Won't it slow you down?” She asks. Her face is riddled with concern. Her ice blue eyes betraying her excitement at the new experience. “But, despite my concern, if you would like I would be more than happy to try.” She smiles and looks away.

       I turn around, “Ok then. Hop on.” I crouch down so she can climb onto my back. “Hold on tight. Cause… Here… We… GO!” With a small yelp from Weiss I rush forward. Within a matter of seconds we reach the door to our dorm. The five minute walk only took about 45 seconds for me to run. When we get there I set Weiss down on the ground and turn to face her. “How do you feel? You okay? I promise you have seen no ghosts.”

       “I'm fine Ruby.” She says exasperated. “I just thought you were going to run into something. How did you get so good at it?” She asks admiring my semblance.

       “Weiss, it's my semblance. Of course I'm going to be good at it.” I look at her. She looks at the floor. “What's wrong Weiss? You never look like this. Did I spook you that bad? Even Yang didn't get that scared of it.”

       She looks at me with genuine fear. “It's not that Ruby. I have an important question to ask you, but I'm afraid of how you and your sister, especially your sister, will react. Yang might kill me.” She says in a strained tone.

        “If you're that worried about it you should tell me anyway. You said it yourself, I'm you're best friend and I always will be. So ask away.” She looks at me with a hurt expression. _“Oh no. What did I do.”_

       “Never mind Ruby. You just answered me. Let's just go inside.” She fishes out her scroll, and puts it up to the doors lock. The door clicks and Weiss goes inside. _“Dammit! what did I do wrong?”_


	2. Always will be

**Pov Weiss Schnee.**  
  
        _“Great. She shut me down. Can someone say friendzone?”_ I sigh as I walk towards the track two days after the hard let down from Ruby. _You said it yourself. I'm your best friend, and always will be._

 _“Maybe some running will help me clear my head.”_ I sigh again. I enter the oval shape dirt ring known as the school track. I look around hoping to see Ruby, but am left in bitter disappointment as she is nowhere to be seen. _“Oh right she is asleep.”_ I close my ice colored eyes and take a deep breath. Once I open my eyes I walk towards the track. Normally I would run 12 laps by myself and then Ruby and I would run 4 together. But no Ruby so I guess I'll be doing 16 by myself. A tear almost comes to my eye when I take a moment to breath. _“Wait a damn minute. I am WEISS, FUCKING, SCHNEE. This should not bother me at all.”_ I take one more moment and prepare myself in a runners stance.

       If you have never seen one a basic running stance is to put both your hands lightly to the ground while still resting all of your weight on the balls of your feet, heels in the air, back arched, and ready to straighten out as you start to run. Which is exactly what I start to do. In about 29.5 minutes I finish all of my laps. The big meet is tomorrow. I hope Ruby will come. She and I have talked less since two days ago. And it is blatantly obvious something is wrong, according to Yang anyway. I need some time to decide what to do then maybe I'll know how to talk to her again.

       It only takes two minutes to reach the dorms and I'm too lazy to grab my scroll so I just knock. An angry Ruby opens the door. “There you are!” she shouts, staring angrily at me. She looks up and down, scanning me, then gets even angrier. “And you went to the track without me! That's a jerk move Weiss. Why did you let me sleep through the practice? I like being there.”

       “Ruby. The reason I did not take you was because I didn't think you would want to go with me. You seemed in happy with me. So I thought I'd let you stay asleep here. I'm sorry.” I state simply. “So I guess that means you will come to my meet tomorrow?” I ask with a small trace of hope In my voice.

       “Why wouldn't I? I am your best friend aren't I?” She looks at me smiling. “So that is a yes. I promise. But right now I have to go. I've got someone to see.” She tries to slip out but I put my arm in the way.

       “Dressed like this?” I ask in disbelief. She is wearing the pajama pants she always wears. They are pink with hearts all over them. And a simple black tee shirt that has a flaming pink heart on the front. And her hair is everywhere. I raise an eyebrow and look at her. “Really?”

       “What? I doubt he will care at all what I look like. And frankly I don't care.” She glares at me with a look of slight disdain. Then surprise as she realized she said too much.

       “Oo and who might this be?” I ask good naturedly. She just looks at me and pushes past. Effectively ending the conversation. I try to walk in the door but stop short as I see that Ruby closed it behind her. _“She's gonna go see a guy?! Why?!”_ I think as I begrudgingly drag my scroll out to open the door. Once the door clicks I am immediately blindsided by a question from Yang.

       “So what was that?” The blonde brute under her blanket asked. “It sounded pretty heated. Right Blake?” She asks both me and Blake.

       “Even though I would like to agree I wish for you to leave me out of this.” Blake's voice sounds out. The girl in black on the lower bunk that never takes her bow off puts her book even closer to her face. “That is all I have to say.”

       “Oh come on Blake.” Yang says. “You never have my back anymore.” Yang then begins to grumble to herself and rolls over. Completely forgetting about me. I sigh and go to my bed underneath Ruby's treacherous hanging bunk That could fall and kill me at any moment. I lay down and face the wall and listen intently for Blake to fall asleep. _“Wonder what guy Ruby is with? Ah, it doesn't matter. I may have a crush but she kinda made it clear she doesn't feel the same. I mean why would she? All I've ever done is scold, nag, and pick her apart. I'm surprised she is still my friend.”_ The moment I hear Blake fall asleep (she snores softly) I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I stuff a towel under the door and sat down on the toilet, and began to cry.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
       I woke up at about 7:30 a.m. ready for the day. Or so I though. “So Weiss,” Ruby begins. “Why were you in the bathroom for a full three hours after I got back?” When I left the bathroom last night Ruby had already come back.

       “No reason Ruby. None at all.” I begin to turn around only to have her suddenly and unexpectedly hug me. “Ruby. Please let go. I need to get ready for the meet.” I say rather coldly. As I begin to struggle. After about two minutes she finally lets me go. “Ruby you dolt! I don't have time for this.” She immediately looks down, turns around and jumps on her bed. _“Curse my cold nature.”_ “Ruby I-”

       “Just go already!” She says. The hurt she feels is definitely in her voice. She didn’t even try to hide it. “I'll see you at the meet.” She whispers.

       Oh great. Now in addition to being cold towards everyone, I hurt the only person I actually have had feelings for. I thought I was going to tell her last night but she said something that made me change my mind. You said it yourself. I'm your best friend, and always will be. That's what she said. Now that I look back I should have asked her anyway. She might have surprised me. But first I need to talk to Yang. It's about 8 o’clock. I have two hours.

       I go into the bathroom and grab my shorts, white tee for running, and some underwear and a bra. “This is the only shot I have.” I think. But Yang might just kill me. I'll see soon enough. I turn the shower on and step in. I personally like to take freezing cold showers. The water wakes me up and helps me think. Plus the cold is the more favorable of the two temperatures for me personally.

       I step out of the shower, get my clothes on, and step out of the bathroom and look up onto Yang's bed only to see her still asleep. I reach up and shake her to try to wake her up. A hand immediately grabs mine and Yang turns to look at me. “Oh, it's only you. What do you want?” She asks quizzically.

       “Yang. We need to talk. And like right now.” I tell her, stressing the importance of it. She looks at me. “Please Yang. I don't have a lot of time before the meet. And I need to talk to you.” She continues to look at me. Then jumps right out of bed and grabs clothes for a shower.

       “We'll talk after my shower, okay?” She looks at me. When I don't immediately answer she just shrugs and goes into the bathroom. Seconds later the shower can be heard. I go and flop onto my bed. Ruby is asleep again and Blake is just staring at me. It's beginning to creep me out.

       “Umm, Blake? Are you ok, You look kinda dumbfounded.” I ask her.

“I am.” She replies. “No one usually goes to Yang for anything. So it is surprising. That's all.” She stands up and walks out of the room. _“I hope this works.”_


	3. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shizz is going down.

Alright I'm going to be frank. I have a lot of chapters out on other websites and I am writing my 21st. I apologize on the slowness of my updating. For the people who took their time to read this if you want me to continue please let me know.


End file.
